haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Falzar300
(For those who have questions for me you may post them here, I'll try to respond as soon as I can. Thankyou.^_^). Logo Hi Falzar... I'm sorry I was slow to respond; I had no internet the past couple of days. The spot above the search box is called a logo. You can either make one yourself or ask at the Logo Creation Wiki for one. They do very good work there :) -- far better than me! If you want to make one yourself, you need an image that is roughly 155px high, and 135-216px wide. Save it in .png format. Then upload it to the filename Image:Wiki.png and it should show up. I'm glad you want to take on this wiki and make it better! If you have further questions please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll be happy to help. -- Wendy (talk) 20:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Veoh Hi again. I'm sorry it took me a few days to get back to you -- I wasn't quite sure about veoh videos. But the answer seems to be that they can't be embedded right now like the youtube ones. There is a list at the bottom of this help page of the various other videos that can be used right now, just in case you wanted to see. Just so you know, it's better to just leave a message on my talk page here if you have questions -- wikia puts up a little banner about it, and it keeps everything in one place :). -- Wendy (talk) 22:58, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Anon Edits Hi. The wiki looks really nice. You have a great front page and the articles are really well done. I notice you say on the front page that only registered users can edit, and that you have been protecting each page to enforce that. If you would like, anonymous edits can be turned off on this wiki so you don't have to protect the pages... and so anonymous editors can't create new articles. Just let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 02:34, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Anonymous edits have been turned off sitewide, and you should unprotect all those pages so newly registered users can edit without having to wait a few days. :As far as attracting new users, the very best thing you can do is to write more good pages yourself. That, more than anything, tends to attract people to actually contribute themselves. Beyond that, you can put up notices on forums and chatboards for Haruhi Suzumiya about the wiki, or ask any websites if they'd be interesting in posting a message/link. You can also check out this article on improving the wiki's google rank, which should help people at least find you. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 23:42, 4 September 2008 (UTC) New skin Hi Falzar300. Sorry that it has taken me a while to make this skin, but I've been real busy and I'm gonna continue being busy. Did you get me email? Anyway, I made a skin, but I wasn't able to put any of the characters or the title on it. I've uploaded a screenshot of it. See if you like it, and if you do just copy and paste the code from this stylesheet into MediaWiki:Monaco.css and you'll be all set. If you want me to make any edits to the skin, just let me know and I'll do it when I'm available. swannietalk 21:30, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hi The new skin looks really nice! I think now you're ready to really start building content articles :). Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 21:07, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear it! The original admin, User:JackieOfSpades doesn't appear to have ever edited on the wiki (according to his contributions list), and is no longer active on any wikis that I can find. Some wikis are requested and never claimed; this appears to be one of them. Not sure if that's what you wanted to know or not. You might look around on wikipedia; occasionally people use the same user name in both places. -- Wendy (talk) 00:32, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Thanks! That was really nice of you. It looks like you figured out how to do it :). One thing is, I'm not sure what it means to be just bureaucrat; usually people are either sysop or sysop+bureaucrat... Bureaucrat only gives a few more privileges; the most obvious is the ability to create other sysops/bureaucrats. Anyhow, thanks again! -- Wendy (talk) 03:04, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey, question. How do I add a photo to the add image link. I was able to upload one pic but it still wont show up? Nicolas207 Hello Hi -- the wiki appears to be growing nicely, and it's good to see other users stopping by to edit from time to time! Keep up the good work! -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Something of some importance Well I was wondering if you would accept links that link to rapidshare and stuff, because i found a site which has all the episodes listed in broadcast order...so yeah...and you should have an article on the order of episodes...so yeah i mean these episodes are licensed so...if you want them just give a shout... Who are you? Who ever left me the last message, please tell me your username so I can answer your question please.^_^ Light novels On the front page you say this is a wiki for the anime and manga(s). I assume that this includes everything Haruhi, including light novels. JadeMatrix 16:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Haruhi Media and Wikia Guidelines Hello Falzar300, you may want to review WikiaHelp:Common mistakes to understand the general idea of a wikia and what some people get wrong. I'd also advise to be careful with the media, hosting episodes has copyright issues and normally distracts from the real reason for working on a wiki. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 04:30, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Something of no importance I am schmeh and as stated above im guessing im not allowed to send the links... Edit: you should also have some page with season 2 speculations...that way it should stop some fans on spamming stuff like "when is season 2 coming out" or something along the lines of that...because season 2 has been predicted by several sites to come out on various years, from 2006-2008 plus alongside that when there is news on season 2 there is the translation barrier of such material, like the full page posters in some of the magazines, again speculating such a release with the lack of announcements towards the season... New Members Hello hello, good to see someone made a wiki for this awsome anime. for about how long has this wiki been around? what all needs to be done to make it better? i could help you out if u wish, i have considerable experiance in the wikis as I am an admin for the Monster Hunter WikiTruerurouni(talk) 05:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) the novel Since this wiki includes everything about suzumiya haruhi, contributors must have a valid knowledge base for their articles...so i am promoting the novel. READ IT. hehehe -- Natsu-- 01:30, 23 March 2009 Hello Hello Falzar300,I just want to remind you that and must be deleted. Also, I would like to remind you that there is a preview button at the bottom of the page, so there's no need to make so many edits like you did on the List of Haruhi Suzumiya video games page. Saving the whole page at once helps clear the roads for the wikia's server. Although I'm no staff member, I'm admin at 4 other wikis and it just looked like something you ought to know if you don't already. Okay...thanks for you time!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 02:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I also helped your wiki create a User template and Staff tags templates as seen on my user page. I also created a new welcome template. Check it out, it's pretty nice. If you have any questions regarding them, feel free to ask me. I will try to help out this wiki as much as I can, although I do have four other wikis to take care of. Thanks for you time!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 02:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah...you're sysop, right? Well, just click on the pictures that I linked you to and at the top, it will say, Edit this page, History, Delete, ....etc. Just hit delete and follow through. And about the "mischievous user", I can't do anything about it because I'm not admin on this wiki, but you don't have to stress on it. This user is not a major problem. There's been many other major problems on other wikis. Just relax and don't worry about it. What he did was not big and was easy to revert...no problem! :) But one piece of advice I want to give you is to actually warn the user of the possible consequences he or she might receive so that they might not do it again. Usually, users who mess around like that are only one-time-destroyers, which mean it's not likely they will make a return. Dont' worry, I'm here to back you up if you need any help or advice!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 21:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol...wasn't I the one telling you not to worry. Anyways, it looks like you're signing your comments twice. By typing in 4 tildes, your signature would appear automatically if you have your raw signature box checked in your preferences. Since this wiki is growing fast, I suggest you find more users to become admins to help out...maybe at least one that can edit at the day time and another user across the globe who can edit while you're asleep. You know how to change users' rights, right? Yeah, if you have any questions, simply leave a comment on my talk page! --☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 05:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you! Oh...Merrystar, she's not an admin, she's a helper at Wiki entertainment. Which means she's in a high status than us, so she's actually the one who goes around checking how people are doing. So I'm afraid the most she can do is give you advice and stuff like that, for I doubt she even knows what Haruhi Suzumiya is. But don't worry, you've got me! About the music...yeah, wiki's don't have anything installed that could do that. I once had thought of that idea. But if something like this was to happen, only the people who created Wikia can do it. But on the other hand, Wikia is a big community consisting of the Entertainment Wiki, Gamin Wiki....and thousands of other ones...the Haruhi wiki is just one of the many small branches in the Entertainment Wiki. Although I'm not a time traveller, I'm pretty sure that it's not likely we would be able to put music on here any time soon. Perhaps we could as Mikuru...lol. By the way, I made some redirects and deleted some double redirects which we don't want...I did some other random things like moving articles to appropriate pages. Yeah, telling you just if you were wondering what I was doing.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 23:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay...I just remodelled the main page. I added a featured article and I added a poll. Check it out and vote!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Votings for featured articles? I'll add that then...and you want the mian page to be exactly like the bleach wiki?....um...well, We can't go around taking people's things...is it that you want the featured article to be in the center? Okay...the poll, that's related to the next featured article if you think about it.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Are you sure, because that's not the only thing I changed on the main page...I actaully updaed the main page to the new Wiki standard. I added links and new sections. And the formatting you had was way off, so I fixed it...are you sure you want to keep it like how you had it?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You do realize that the only reason why it looks different is that the green and blue templates are gone and that TitleTemplate.png is moved under the text instead of besides it....right? Oh, well, I'll just add the colour back in. I suggest to have the featured article and featured media to be on the side like how the new wikis have it because people don't pay attention to the important stuff because the featured things are so big.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes!!! I DID IT!!!! I ONLY changed the feature article! Guess what? I finally did...but then I accidentally exited out my internet tab...so I had to start all over.......but I managed to fix it again...just like the way you wanted it. Oh...but I did make another change...I moved "What's New" over to the right side of the page where it belongs. And plus. the left side was getting too crowded anyways because of the featured article, other than this small change, everything else is the same. ::::::::::Yeah, no problem. But about the bold font...I see what you mean, but the fact is is that the only things that are bold are the titles. It looks bold because that's how the font would look if you put it in a table. It looks like that on every wiki unless they re modified it like how I did the first time (the one you didn't like). Yeah...but if you'd like, I could make the font smaller so it doesn't appear bold...would you like that?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::SOS Dan Wiki is stealing all our users!!!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 06:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC)